


Change of fate

by thedollars666



Category: Gantz
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, OOC, Other, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: “I won’t die,” Kurono gritted out as he stared death in the face for what seemed like the hundredth time. The train came closer and closer, the weight of his last teammate’s words, and that of her body, lay heavily upon him. “Do you hear what I’m saying? I – will – not – die – Gantz!” Kurono poised his arm forward and imitated a gun with his right thumb and forefinger and shouted, “Bang!” The train slowed to a terrifying stop inches from Kurono before everything went black.That’s the last thing Kurono remembered before being pulled back to the familiar Gantz apartment, but just as he realized he’d somehow survived the mission and the weight of his teammate had disappeared, telling him she had not made it, Kurono’s eyes land on a familiar, yet previously deceased player. “Nishi?”Just what exactly is going on?
Relationships: Joichiro Nishi/Kei Kurono (implied), Masaru Kato/Kei Kishimoto, Nishi/OC, Sei Sakuraoka/Kei Kurono
Comments: 21
Kudos: 5





	1. Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my first Gantz story, Gantz: The beginning. It takes place after the ending of the anime. Again, parts are based off both anime and manga with twists along the way. Nishi and Kurono are both the main characters. 
> 
> I know Gantz isn’t a popular fandom, but if I can reach even just one fan of Nishi/Gantz, it’s always worth sharing ideas. ❤️

_ “We were all watching you then. But we couldn’t help you – we – wouldn’t help you. But this time, please live, live for us! Kurono, we’ll be fine, as long as you live. So many must have died, so many people who must have been important to you…”  _

__

Kurono frowned as he ran across the train track. ‘ _I’ll do it! I will make it, and I’ll keep on fighting, I’ll live for everyone! For Kato, Kishimoto, and Sei.’_

__

_ “In the end, even death is no big deal, and I’m perfectly fine with that.” _

__

Kurono’s frown deepened. _‘And even you too, Nishi.’_ Kurono stopped and turned to face the oncoming train. _As long as I live._ “I won’t die,” Kurono gritted out as he stared death in the face for what seemed like the hundredth time. The train came closer and closer; the weight of his last teammate’s words, and that of her body, lay heavily upon him. “Do you hear what I’m saying? I – will – not – die – Gantz!” Kurono poised his arm forward and imitated a gun with his right thumb and forefinger and shouted, “Bang!” The train slowed to a terrifying stop inches from Kurono before everything went black.

Kurono opened his eyes to a familiar room, stumbling slightly at the feeling of being literally pushed into the Gantz apartment, and, breathing heavily, the slightest smile appeared on his face. ‘ _We made it!’_ Kurono then realized with a heavy heart that he bore no weight on his back. ‘ _I made it,’_ he inwardly corrected himself. Kurono gritted his teeth as he stared at the wall. “Gantz,” he said aloud before turning to face the black ball. “Are you fucking screwing with me again, you-” A gasp left his mouth when his eyes landed on a familiar yet previously deceased player. ‘ _No fucking way!’_ “Nishi?” ‘ _What the fuck? How is this even possible!’_

Kurono shook his head; maybe Gantz was messing with his mind again; he had been hallucinating a version of Kato and Kishimoto before. ‘ _But why Nishi, I mean, sure, I guess in some way I understand him better now, but that doesn’t mean I feel guilty about what happened or anything, does it?’_

_ “We were all watching you then. But we couldn’t help you – we – wouldn’t help you. But this time, please live, live for us! _

__

_ ‘Well fuck, that’s really fucking screwed up.’  _

__

“Kei?”

Kurono was snapped out of his thoughts by Nishi’s voice; the younger teen looked just as confused as he was. ‘ _Yeah, I’m definitely hallucinating; that’s gotta be it.’_ Kurono stared at Nishi with a frown, waiting for him to disappear, just like the others did. 

“Wasn’t I-” Nishi looked around the room and then down at his hands, bringing one up to his chest. “I’m alive?”

Kurono’s eyes widened slightly, but his frown deepened. ‘ _What the hell? No way, he’s just my imagination, he can’t be real, that’s impossible!’_ “Uh, Nishi?”

Nishi looked at Kurono, his expression still one of confusion.

“Can I just-” Kurono raised his hand to reach for the shorter boy’s shoulder, but the moment he did, Nishi batted it away out of instinct. “Ow.” Kurono nursed the back of his hand with an annoyed frown. Suddenly, a smile broke out on Kurono’s face. “Nishi, you’re alive! I don’t know how, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it’s kinda good to see you.”

Nishi raised an eyebrow; now he was even more confused. Nishi looked at the Gantz ball with annoyance because he couldn’t help but feel just a tad envious. “So you got a hundred points,” he said quietly and then turned back to face Kurono. “And you brought me back?” Nishi looked at him suspiciously. “Why?”

Kurono returned the gaze with an incredulous expression. “Huh? No, my score isn’t even over fifty, at least, I don’t think it is, I mean, I haven’t received my score for the previous mission, but I don’t think it’s enough to reach the difference, even if the target was-”

“Liar!” Nishi suddenly glared at Kurono.

Kurono glared right back. ‘ _I sure as hell wouldn’t wish his ass back-’_

__

_ I’ll keep on fighting. I’ll live for everyone! For Kato, Kishimoto, and Sei. And even you too, Nishi. _

__

Kurono snorted inwardly. ‘ _Well, at least not before Kato or Kishimoto, that’s for sure. So how in the hell is he here?’_ “I’m telling you the truth damn it, and even if I got a hundred points, do you really think I’d wish you back, honestly?” Nishi huffed slightly, hands in his jacket, and shifted his gaze to the side. Kurono sighed. “Besides, if I did, wouldn’t you be wearing the same clothes you died in? I don’t know what to expect when you bring someone back but – it makes sense, right?”

Nishi frowned then. “What are you talking about?”

Kurono tilted his head and nodded at the window. “Look.”

Nishi turned away to walk to the window, and his eyes widened at the sight of his reflection. ‘ _These are the clothes I was wearing for the onion alien mission, but surely Gantz’s memory must have-’_

__

A vision of his last moments fighting the Suzuki alien flashed in his mind, and he curled his hands into fists. Nishi chewed his lip for a moment, trying to stop his heart from racing as he remembered his death. ‘ _Fuck.’_

“Nishi,” Kurono called, causing Nishi to face him. “I honestly don’t know how you got here, but I-”

“So it’s just you now?”

Kurono frowned, and he hesitated before he answered the painful question. “Yes. Everyone else is dead.”

A small grin formed on Nishi’s face, and he let out a small chuckle. “Why does that not surprise me. It’s just like I told you, the people who join the game are not your teammates, it’s survival of the fittest, and that’s how you survived, right?”

Kurono gritted his teeth and shouted, “No! For your information, myself, Kato, Kishimoto, Hoju, Sadako, and that red-haired biker all survived the Suzuki mission, oh and the dog I guess.” Kurono glared through his bangs, anger getting the better of him. “And you only lasted sixteen fucking minutes! So who’s the hypocrite now!”

Nishi pursed his lips and fell silent; sixteen minutes, was that really how long he had lasted? That fight felt like an eternity! He didn’t care if they survived that mission; they still died anyway. Hypocrite, that word stung, to be called that of all things by the likes of – but deep down, Nishi knew it was true, and it made him angry. 

“You’re wrong you know,” Kurono sighed. “We had a team, we started to – and it worked, but-”

“They died anyway, so what fucking difference did it really make? Whether you form a team or not, the end result is the same.” Nishi leaned against the ball angrily. “So are you going to tell me the truth about why you really brought me back? Did you think by doing so that I’ll owe you one? That I’ll offer you whatever information I know as repayment?”

Kurono growled in frustration. “Dammit! I thought we figured this out already, I didn’t bring you back! I didn’t even know I could until you told me just now!”

Nishi looked at him, still with an angry gaze, but he could tell by the expression on Kurono’s face that he was telling the truth. “Then how did I get here, and don’t say Gantz did it because I will kill you.”

“How the hell should I know! For all I know it could be Gantz!” Nishi narrowed his eyes, and Kurono sighed. “Look, I’ll tell you what I remember. I was standing in front of the train because Gantz made me a target and we fought two crazy psycho killers; eventually everyone died and I was carrying Mika on my back and I shot the train with my hand and got sent back here to find out you’re alive and here we are.”

“……………”

“……………”

“That made no fucking sense – at – all.”

“Well – I guess I don’t really understand it myself, but that’s basically what happened, or at least, the gist of it.”

“And you expect me to believe all that?”

Kurono huffed and sat on the floor. “Actually, yeah. Given what you must know about all this, I think you’re the only one who would believe it.”

Nishi clicked his tongue. “You’re deluded.”

Kurono leaned back on his palms and chuckled. “Truthfully, it feels like a long time since I’ve talked to someone who knows what’s going on, but I guess it hasn’t really been long at all.”

Nishi laughed. “Well that would explain why the hostility toward me is missing. You’ve allowed the missions to delude your mind, and it’s only been, what, four missions?”

Kurono frowned and stood up. “And you haven’t huh? You trying to tell me you’ve always been a sadistic fucking asshole before you got here?”

Nishi smirked. “Who knows.”

“After what happened, I at least thought you might answer truthfully for once.”

Nishi laughed. “Oh right, because you’re all about acting truthful.”

Kurono closed his mouth and uncurled his fists with a sigh. “All right, fine. You were right.”

Nishi’s grin began to fade slightly. “About?”

“Before, when you said you and I were the same. I realized it while I was fighting this huge Buddha alien, I – I started to like it, started to get used it. I thought maybe this is where I belonged; I liked the rush.”

A wider grin formed on Nishi’s face. “I knew it.”

Kurono frowned. “I guess maybe we’re not that different, but in the end, just like you, all I wanted to do was to survive and go home. Losing everyone I knew and cared about caused me to realize that.”

It was true; Nishi could tell Kurono wasn’t the same person from before. “Well, at least you’re not whining about it.”

“I know how you feel about teamwork, but regardless of how you came back, I think we should take the opportunity to work together.”

Nishi bared his teeth. “And will that soothe your guilty conscience?”

Kurono became confused. “My guilty conscience? From what?”

Nishi glared in anger. “Don’t talk to me about teamwork after you stood there, and fucking watched me die! Face it, the only reason you want my help is to make the guilt disappear!”

“The fuck do I have to feel guilty about? You brought that all on yourself asshole, I didn’t give two shits about you then, and to be honest, I’m pretty sure I still don’t. That’s not what this is about, and Kato did try, he wanted to help you god knows why!”

Nishi laughed sardonically. “Right, and a fine job he did.”

Kurono stepped forward and grabbed hold of Nishi’s jacket. “Listen to me,” the older teen gritted out. “On my last mission, I met a boy about my age, and compared to him, you’re a fucking saint. But even after all the fucking shit he did, I still ended up trying to save him, because Kato and someone else I knew made me realize how important it is for us all to make it home. It’s because we’re all in this together, whether we like it or not; and even if we do all die, it’s still better than dying alone while others just stand there and watch, right?”

“Tsk, fuck you.”

“I’m not asking you to risk your life for someone else or anything! But you’re the only other person I know, so just take one brick away from your stupid Darwinist personality before I smash it across your fucking face!”

Nishi narrowed his eyes, but he didn’t know how to rebuke Kurono’s words. “Put me down.”

Kurono sighed and placed Nishi back on his feet. “You’re answer? I’ll accept whatever terms of your own you have.”

Nishi placed his hands in his jacket and walked away from Kurono. “Firstly, I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you, just to clear that up.”

Kurono frowned. “Likewise.”

Nishi leaned against the window. “Everyone that comes here are complete idiots, they don’t think for themselves and only rely on other people to protect them.”

Kurono rolled his eyes and shouted, “Stop with the survival of the fittest bullshit already!”

Nishi huffed, trying to stay calm. “Let me finish. It’s those kinds of people that get others killed, why should we help anyone that won’t even fight for themselves? Why should we help them if they won’t listen in the first place?”

Kurono’s anger dissipated because he understood. “So what you’re saying is, the ones who receive help are the ones that deserve it?”

“You know I’m right.” Kurono snorted, and Nishi rolled his eyes. “I know what you’re thinking, and don’t twist my words. This isn’t about our actions, it’s about proving who deserves it by their willingness to accept what’s happened, and if they won’t fight yet still expect saving, why should we risk anything for them. That was our rule.”

Kurono knew Nishi had a point, a damn good one, who knew? _Guess I don’t need to smash his face with that brick after all._ “I get it, but not everyone thinks like that, actually, hardly anyone, but I get it, and we can make that work too. Kishimoto once told me that everyone has a role to play; Kato’s job was to protect and help people, and mine was to defeat the aliens, and while I think that’s yours too, I also think you’re a strategist; you have a natural survival instinct, and your knowledge about Gantz is your strongest point; the only thing you have to do is share that.” It was strange to have an actual conversation with the sadistic teen, one where neither of them rebuked the other’s personalities. Nishi grimaced dismissively. “Going by your terms of course,” Kurono added with a roll of his eyes. 

Nishi fell silent, he wasn’t going to admit it aloud, but Kurono’s words sunk in. _Damn it, this is fucking pathetic; all this bullshit ever gets you is pain; how can someone who shares similarities with myself act this way! It doesn’t make sense!_

__

“When you said, ‘our rule,’ does that mean you had a team before?” Nishi pursed his lips, refusing to say anything else. “I guess you did.”

Nishi narrowed his eyes. “If you call me a hypocrite again, I’ll blow your head off.”

Kurono chuckled, raising his hands in mock surrender. “I was only asking.”

Nishi clicked his tongue. “And what’s your point?”

“Whatever team you had, must have been something. I guess what I’m trying to say is, that we can do it again, we can be a good team. Just give it a chance.”

Nishi gritted his teeth; Kei was out of his mind if he thought he’d agree to all this. _But what if it does work?_ Nishi curled his hands into fists within his pockets. “Damn it.”

“Is that a yes?”

Nishi glared at Kurono. “If I see potential in the next players, only then will I decide if they’re worthy of this plan of yours.”

Kurono grinned. “I’ll take that as a maybe.” Kurono folded his arms with a thoughtful frown. “So what do you think happened? I mean, how did we get here? My suit was fucked in the last mission, so there’s no way I survived that train hitting me, and you were definitely dead.”

Nishi scoffed at Kurono’s bluntness. “Explain to me again your last mission and try to make sense this time.”

Kurono frowned at Nishi’s disbelief but replied anyway. “I was a target, Gantz displayed me as a target.”

Nishi raised his eyebrow, and Kurono swore he saw the slightest glint of amusement in his eyes. Nishi chuckled. “I can’t say that’s happened before. What the hell did you do to make Gantz so pissed at you.”

Kurono stared dumbfounded. “What the hell! I didn’t do anything!”

Nishi grinned. “Come on, you must have done something, Gantz controls part of our lives remember? He calls us for missions, he blows our heads off if we talk about him outside or when we pass the boundary on the map.” Kurono fell silent, and Nishi could tell he was thinking hard. “I’m guessing something I said you didn’t know about. Which part?” Nishi was amused by Kei’s lack of knowledge of it. 

“The biker didn’t return with us for the next mission.”

_ I thought as much.  _ “He most likely triggered the bomb by speaking of Gantz outside in front of normal people. It happened to someone else before, he was a reporter, so it came as instinct to want to blab the secrets. The funny part is that I only know about it because I saw it happen.”

“I see.”

“So back to this mission; you can’t think of anything you did to piss off Gantz so much that he wanted to kill you in such a specific way?”

Kurono gasped. “I remember. I – I shot at it with my x gun.”

Nishi was surprised to hear that, but not any less amused. “You shot Gantz?”

“I was angry! Kato and Kishimoto just died!”

“And you blamed Gantz for that?”

Kurono gritted his teeth. “It’s because of Gantz they were killed by aliens!”

Nishi gave him a knowing grin. “The aliens killing them is true, but their initial deaths were caused by them in some way. Gantz brought them back, so therefore he could technically do what he wants. The way I see it, is those who Gantz brings back are given another chance to survive, and far be it for me to question just how we must do that.”

Kurono sighed. _I guess he’s right; after all, he and Kishimoto got here by killing themselves, and they changed their minds when Gantz brought them back._

__

Nishi chuckled. “Still not getting it? Let’s put it this way; you shot Gantz because you thought he was responsible for killing your teammates. Gantz made you a target because he wanted to kill you for shooting him, despite the fact it didn’t work. Get it now?”

Kurono let out a small gasp when an image of Nishi killing one of the bikers flashed in his mind. “I guess so. Like when you shot that biker because he shot you first, right?”

Nishi narrowed his eyes at the memory. “If his gun had worked, that would have been my head exploding, either way, yes, it’s the same thing.”

Kurono gritted his teeth. “So what does that mean?”

“Gantz was screwing with you,” Nishi laughed.

“What?” Kurono grabbed Nishi’s jacket to pull him close. “You mean to tell me that all I had to do was – was die and we would have all made it?”

Nishi continued to laugh despite Kurono’s aggression. “Maybe, who knows.”

Kurono let Nishi go, realizing it wasn’t really his fault. “God damn it.”

Nishi shrugged. “Too bad I guess.”

Kurono frowned at him. “You’re sympathy is overwhelming, really.”

Nishi grinned. “Oh, did you think that was sympathy?”

Kurono clicked his tongue. “Asshole. Anyway, that’s one explanation of why I’m here, but none of that explains why you’re here, and we’ve already established I didn’t bring you back.”

Nishi rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah. So what else can you tell me that would explain it then?”

Kurono shrugged. “I can’t think of anything; maybe Gantz really did bring you back.” Kurono chuckled. “Who knows, maybe he missed ya.”

Nishi pursed his lips. “Now you’re just ridiculing the situation.”

Kurono smiled in amusement. “No, seriously, maybe that’s it.”

“Just shut up, who the hell cares anyway. By the way, what the hell’s an x-gun?”

Kurono smiled slightly. “Oh, it’s the name we came up with for the small Gantz gun.”

“Makes sense I suppose.”

“Well actually, Kato came up with it.”

Nishi rolled his eyes at that.

The two teens were interrupted by a sudden transfer.

Kurono and Nishi looked down when a person began to form. “Already?” Kurono said. “We’re about to get our new team?”

Nishi looked at him and sighed in frustration. “Overconfidence is a weakness.”

Kurono snorted. “Look who’s talking.”

Neither one expected to see the person who formed; Kurono’s eyes widened, and a wide happy smile appeared on his face. “Kishimoto!” She was wearing a long baggy jacket, clearly too big for her frame, and she was crying. 

Suddenly, Kurono and Nishi exchanged glances when they felt a sense of déjà vu, quite literally. 

Had they somehow gone back in time?


	2. Deja vu

_Kishimoto? No way, what the hell is going on! This can't be real! But she's wearing the clothes that Kato offered her on our first mission._ Kurono looked at Nishi and was relieved to see the same confused expression reflected back. _Did I really – did_ we _really go back in time? How the fuck is that even possible!_

Nishi looked at Gantz, wondering if the ball had something to do with it, but it was truly hard to believe even Gantz had that kind of ability. It was quite clear they had somehow gone back in time since there were already familiarities. Nishi looked at Kurono, who was awestruck over Kishimoto; no surprise there, though he guessed it was probably because he missed her. _I suppose he was telling the truth after all, but if he somehow ended up back in time, why the hell do I know about it?_

Just then, another person began to transfer into the room; it had them looking up since the person was tall. Kurono's eyes widened, and he couldn't help the happy tears that sprung to his eyes upon seeing his best friend again. _Kato! I don't believe it! I really did go back in time!_ "Kato, it's really good to see you again."

Nishi rolled his eyes, placing his hands in his jacket. _I think I might puke._

Kato stared at Kurono while pulling at his arm and looking around the room in confusion. "Uh, thanks Kei, but where'd the alien go?" 

Kurono gave a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry about it, it's over for now." Kurono looked at Nishi, who shook his head, telling him he shouldn't say anything. "But they deserve to know, we have a chance to change everything, and you said you would help me."

Nishi frowned. "That was before these idiots came back, I did not agree to help you help them, in fact, I barely agreed at all; I believe I said, 'if I see potential in other players;' I already know these two don't have any, and yours is still questionable too."

Kishimoto and Kato exchanged confused glances as the other two continued their odd conversation, wondering what happened in such a short time for them to act so familiar with one another. 

"They won't believe you," Nishi finally said with a slight sigh of defeat. 

Kurono, who now stood to the side of Nishi after a couple of minutes arguing with the boy, replied, "If what's happening really is what we think has happened, then I have to try. I'm not suggesting we go and tell all of them about it, just them, just Kato and Kishimoto." Kurono looked at Nishi with a determined frown. "Okay?"

“Whatever, but you're wasting your time on those two, and we don't even know how this happened ourselves, let alone explaining it to someone else."

Kurono grinned. "Which is why you're gonna help me."

Nishi looked at Kurono in disbelief. "Over my dead body."

Kurono chuckled. "Isn't that something we wanna avoid this time? If you help me, then I can help make sure you don't die."

Nishi narrowed his eyes. "And I told you I don't trust you."

Kurono shrugged. "Trusted me enough to ask for help last time."

Nishi curled his hand into a fist. "And I ended up dead."

Kurono huffed. _He's so damn difficult._ "I said things are different now."

"Tsk, so you have an epiphany and suddenly I have to trust you? Fuck you Kei."

Kurono gritted his teeth. _Why does he keep calling me Kei? What's up with that? It's creeping me out._ Before Kurono started lashing out again, Kato interrupted them. "Kei? What's going on? Do you two – know each other? I mean, did you meet before tonight?"

Kurono, still slightly giddy over seeing his friends again, turned and smiled at Kato. "Sorta, it's hard to explain, but I will soon, just try keep an open mind for now, okay?" 

Kato tilted his head; compared to just a few hours ago, Kei was suddenly acting so different, so confident and calm. "I guess?"

Kurono looked at Kishimoto. "You too, just trust me." He smiled at her. _Damn, she's still as hot as ever._ Kurono inwardly shook his head. _Focus, this isn't about that right now. And besides, I got someone else waiting for me. Even if I don't get Kishimoto, it's still enough to see her again._

Okay, here are your scores.

The four gathered near to Gantz as it displayed images and obscure information. This time, Nishi kept quiet, wondering if anything else had remained the same or not. 

Kurono looked at his friends and said, "Don't worry, Gantz is scoring us right now."

Nishi clicked his tongue; didn't he realize how utterly odd that sounded? _He's supposed to be as clueless as the rest of them._ Kei's subtleness sucked. _He's absolutely useless._

Kato looked at Kei with confusion. "Scoring us? What does that mean? And how do you know that Kei?"

Kurono closed his eyes. _Crap! That'll just confuse them even more; I'm not good at this._ "Uh, oh, just a guess is all." Kurono looked at Nishi as if asking for help.

Nishi shrugged with amusement. "You're such a moron."

Kurono frowned angrily. _Don't insult me, help me you asshole!_

Dog.

0 points.

You have too little motivation.

You stick your tongue out too much.

You wag your tail too much.

Miss Melons.

0 points.

Your breasts are too big.

You wander around too much with no underwear on.

Kurono almost chuckled; besides the fact that it felt strange reliving events that had already happened, it was amusing. 

Kishimoto blushed as she crouched in front of Gantz. "Is that supposed to be me? Hey! Boobs? And no points? I think this thing is trying to piss me off."

Kato noticed the display change to himself. "Huh? Kato-cha?"

Kato-cha (lol.)

0 points.

Hey, Kato-cha 😊 

You almost died on us,

What is the meaning of that?

Nishi couldn't believe it; everything was the same as if what happened before was just a dream. _This just takes déjà vu to the next fucking level._

Nishi.

3 points.

Total 90 points.

Only 10 more points to go.

Nishi gritted his teeth; seeing his score again made him angry. _I was so fucking close, goddammit._

Kurono looked at Nishi. _Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I understand why he was so pissed off now; only ten points left, that must have really sucked._

Kurono. 

0 points.

You've been looking at Miss Melons and getting too many hard-ons.

Kurono's eyes widened. _Oh fuck!_ Kurono covered his face with his hand. 

Nishi looked at him and laughed. "I guess you forgot about that Mr. Boner."

Kurono turned to his friends and shouted, "It's not my fault she's so – oh hell, never mind." Kishimoto hid slightly behind Kato. "Sorry…" Kurono avoided their gaze with a blush on his face. _What the hell am I even apologizing for anyway? She's hot! That's a compliment!_

Gantz returned to its original status. 

_Safe to say Gantz doesn't realize what happened either,_ Nishi thought with a frown. 

Kurono sighed. "So you're probably wondering what's going on."

Kato and Kishimoto frowned in confusion. "Aren't you?" Kato asked.

Kurono gasped lightly and scratched his head. "Uh, well I – kind of – already do… look it's really difficult to explain how right now." Kurono looked at Nishi. "Would you just help me out here."

Nishi chuckled. "Nope, I'm leaving." Before Nishi reached the door, Kurono grabbed his arm. "Fuck off," the teen snapped.

Kurono released Nishi's arm. "Things are different whether you like it or not, and as much as I just want to pound your face in, you're the only other person who knows what's going on. We're all you got, so just fucking suck it up."

Nishi frowned when an image of Yoko appeared in front of him, smiling. 

_We're all you got, so suck it up._

"You told them before," Kurono said.

Nishi leaned against the door, feeling extremely frustrated. "An action regretted since day one."

Kurono chuckled. "Well, technically it is day one."

"Then you understand my reasons. See ya." Nishi turned to leave, and Kurono grew angry and grabbed Nishi to slam him against the door. 

"Do you wanna die again! Is that what you want! Fucking hell Nishi, I'm trying to be patient, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt! I'm trying to give us a chance to survive!"

Kato stepped forward. "Kei, calm down."

Kishimoto held her right-covered hand to her mouth, shocked by Kurono's outburst. 

Nishi gritted his teeth and shoved Kei back, no longer calm. "I had ten points left! Ten! Do you have any idea how demoralized that feels! To come so close to freedom, only to fucking die because of you useless fucks!"

Kato frowned and stepped beside Kei. "Kei had nothing to do with how you got here."

Kishimoto nodded. "That's right."

"You don't even know what you're talking about, hypocrite, so I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you."

Kei narrowed his eyes, trying with tremendous effort to keep composed; Nishi had a lot of repressed emotional anger from that mission, just like Kei did from the buddha mission, which was why he had lashed out at the previous mission's players. "Nishi, I get why you're angry, but after everything that happened, give me one good reason why any of us should have helped you. You call Kato a hypocrite for wanting to help people make it home despite the fact that he lashed out at the Yakuza, but when it comes to you getting in trouble, you want that same help for yourself despite that it was you banging on about how useless we all are and how pointless teamwork is. Isn't that why you're really angry?"

Kato stared in surprise, he didn't know what the two were talking about, but something about Kei was suddenly different. _The Kei I knew was different from the one that helped me on the train, but now it feels like that Kei is different to this one somehow._

Kishimoto didn't know what to say, nothing made sense at all, but she was alive and couldn't help but feel relieved despite trying to kill herself. 

Nishi walked away but didn't attempt to leave this time; instead, he stopped in front of Gantz, contemplating Kurono's words for the third time. Nishi had no intention of helping Kurono or his useless friends, but as much as he hated to admit it, Kurono was right. _I will not die a third time! I only have ten points left, so I'll just have to deal with it until I get them._ Nishi chuckled inwardly. _And after that, who cares if they die; that won't be my problem anymore._ Nishi turned to face Kei, who stood the closest to him and glanced behind at Kato and Kishimoto, frowning at them before he faced Kei once more. "I will explain everything I know, but as for the rest, that's up to them, got it?"

Kurono sighed in relief, satisfied with Nishi's reply. "Things will be different, you'll see, they can do it if you give them a chance. They did it before, and they can do it again."

Nishi didn't look convinced, but nevertheless, he began to explain. "You better listen carefully because I will only explain this once to you idiots…" Kato and Kishimoto gaped in surprise as Nishi explained to them all the information he had learned in the year; his theories on how the ball worked, the points menu, the weapons, and suits and how they functioned; every detail was carefully explained, it was hard to believe that it came from a kid. 

Kurono was surprised too; there were things he still hadn't learned. _I asked him to explain somethings, but damn, I didn't expect a fricking guidebook._

Even though Kishimoto and Kato looked shocked by what they heard, it was clear they had kept an open mind like Kurono had asked. "So then, we have to do this again?" Kishimoto asked, chewing her lip. "And we have to – defeat aliens if we want to get free?"

Nishi pursed his lips and leaned back against the ball. "Correct."

Kurono smiled at his friends. _At least they're accepting it; I knew they would. I guess one hard part is over, now we just have to-_

"So why didn't you tell us!" Kato shouted.

Suddenly, Nishi and Kurono were slammed with déjà vu once more. Kurono thought that if Nishi explained everything properly, they'd avoid this situation. _Goddammit Kato, why'd ya have to be so moralistic; even after everything Nishi told you, you still wanna lecture him?_

"If you had explained all this in the beginning, more of us might have survived, in fact, you intentionally fed us with a story that was completely false!"

_Kato,_ Kurono whined inwardly, watching Nishi start to get angry. 

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Kishimoto asked softly. 

Kurono worriedly watched Kato stalk up to Nishi, not out of concern; he was more worried about what Nishi might say. 

"I want answers," Kato gritted out.

Nishi glanced at Kurono; the older teen could tell he was annoyed, and he gasped when he saw the slight grin on Nishi's face. _Damn it, Nishi, don't say it, do not say it!_

Nishi looked up at Kato, his memory strong as he said, "Because I knew that while they were dying, the target would drop its guard."

Kurono slumped. _He fucking said it; I can't believe it._

Nishi narrowed his eyes at the anguish in Kato's eyes as tears began to form, tears for absolute strangers. _Pathetic, and Kei wants me to help this moron?_

Kurono stepped forward. "Kato-"

"Monster!" Kato shouted. "Those were human beings who got killed, how could you just stand by and watch!"

Nishi took a step back this time, anger getting the better of him again. _Maybe this will get through his thick skull._ "Human beings? Do you honestly believe they deserved to live?"

Kato gritted his teeth. "Yes!"

Nishi sneered at Kato in disgust before turning to face Gantz. "Gantz, bring up the people who died."

The ball began to display the deceased, showing each one in an individual square; the amount was overwhelming. Kato looked at the display angrily. "All those people, they simply mean nothing to you, they're lives are just carnage to you!"

Nishi curled his hands into fists and turned to Kato. "Those who come here only deserve to survive if they're smart enough; that's my opinion. But let's talk about yours for a second, shall we? You said they all deserve to live, but did you ever stop to think about what they did before they got here?"

Kurono narrowed his eyes when he remembered the two who hunted and killed homeless people for fun, who sexually assaulted his teacher on the previous mission, and who killed god knows how many before that. 

Nishi turned and walked to stand in front of Gantz. "It's true, most of these people didn’t mean anything to me, but I remember every single one of them, and let me tell you, none of them deserved to survive." Nishi faced them as he began to pick out deceased players in a specific order. "Sora Tadashi, worked at a community center helping troubled kids; he was in fact, a pedophile who sexually assaulted, and probably raped, both girls and boys." Nishi narrowed his eyes at the next one, having a personal vendetta for the player. "Yuuma Daikei, a reporter who claimed to be a pacifist. Yet to save his own skin, and just for the sake of his job, he almost got me killed by shoving me off a roof into an alien's gut. These two, they used to sacrifice people after tricking them into believing they were reaching some kind of enlightenment when they died, and one of them even pushed her so called friend to the alien so it would kill her instead. This guy, despite being mentally unhinged, tried to kill us because he thought we were some kind of key to stopping this whole thing. Tell me Mr. moralist, did they deserve to survive?"

Kato's anger faded slightly, but his frown remained. 

_That's a whole lot of dead guys. No wonder he's so totally fucked up in the head; I mean, I would be too, I guess,_ Kurono thought. 

"Oh, and let's not forget those who died tonight."

_And he's not finished, great._

"Goro Suzuki, a politician who accepted bribes from the cabinet and most likely blackmailed a bunch of em. And what about those two Yakuza's, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't one of them attempt to rape big tits over there? The one you almost choked to death because of it?"

Kato gritted his teeth, fists clenched. "That doesn't give us a right to-"

"You might think I'm a monster for giving others false information, and I couldn't care less; at least I admit it, but you're so bent on being a good little moralist that you can't see the difference, and that's why you're a hypocrite." 

"Nishi, has anyone ever reached a hundred points?" Kurono asked with slight hesitation. 

Nishi frowned and looked at the ball before pointing somewhere in the second middle row. "Her," he stated calmly. 

"Wait, I thought you said if you reach a hundred points you can go free, so why is she there?" Kato asked with suspicion.

Nishi turned to face Kato, his face void of emotion, but anger was in his eyes. "Because she preferred to die than be free and forget about me." Nishi walked away from them, leaving Kato absolutely dumbfounded by his words. "Oh, and Kei?" Nishi turned to face Kurono with a slight grin. "Don't forget your suit this time."

Kurono realized what Nishi meant and returned the grin. "I won't forget. And you make sure to keep your mouth shut, got it?"

Nishi frowned, knowing exactly what Kurono was talking about. "Tsk, whatever." 

The three watched Nishi walk out of the apartment. 

Kurono gasped and told his friends to wait for him while he caught up to Nishi outside the apartment. "Nishi, wait a second."

Nishi glared at Kurono as he stopped halfway down the stairs. "What?"

Kurono chuckled. "You know, I didn't expect you to be so honest," he teased.

"Fuck off. What do you want anyway?"

"We still have a few things to talk about, I think we should come up with a plan or something concerning our situation."

"What exactly is there to talk about, isn't it enough I agreed to your other plans already?"

Kurono sighed in frustration. "Would you just meet me outside my school tomorrow? Is that really too much to ask?"

Nishi rolled his eyes. "Fine." The boy then disappeared, quite literally.

Kurono frowned after him. "Asshole."

Kurono returned to his friends inside the apartment and smiled. "Let's go home."

…………………

The cab stopped outside of Kishimoto's home; Kurono and Kato waited for her to return from changing. "Kei, can I ask you something?"

Kurono looked at Kato, still couldn't quite believe this was all real, that he could even talk to his friend again. "Yeh?"

"Are you and Nishi, like, friends? You seem to know each other even though he's just a middle-schooler, but a few hours ago you acted like you'd never met before."

Kurono groaned inwardly before scoffing. "We're definitely not friends; we just – know each other, it's complicated right now, but I promise to explain a lot more soon, okay? I know it's confusing, but you just have to trust me."

Kato nodded with a smile. "You got it Kei."

Kishimoto soon returned with a smile on her face as she handed back her clothes to Kei through the open door. "Well, thanks – for letting me borrow your clothes."

Just as Kishimoto shut the door, Kato leaned over. "Oh, wait," he called with a blush. 

Kurono rolled his eyes. _Here we go._

"Uh, what's your name?"

Kurono glanced between them; now that he’d let go of the grudge he had toward Kato for 'stealing' Kishimoto from him, he was amused by their awkwardness.

"My name's Kei – Kei Kishimoto," the girl replied shyly. 

Kurono turned to peer through the back window as the cab drove away. _I should have told her that her original self is still alive; that was dumb. But I guess I wanted some things to stay the same, and this time, I won't be such a jerk about it._ Kurono chuckled quietly. _Who knows, maybe I'll end up with her after all._


	3. Unexpected duo

Kurono left his school on time and waited beside the building's wall, out of other students way who were eagerly going home. _That asshole better show up, or else I really will let him die, damn it._ Kurono knew that was probably an empty threat, but he didn't dismiss the thought entirely.

"So, what's so important that I had to meet you here of all places?"

Kurono jumped slightly and turned to see Nishi appearing beside him. "You can't do that around here! Are you crazy?" Kurono panicked and pushed Nishi around the corner to the side of the school. Nishi chuckled in amusement; what did Kei actually think would happen? 

"Relax  _ Kei-Kun. _ " 

Kurono flinched awkwardly at the name.  _ Now it's Kei-Kun? This is starting to freak me out now.  _ "Would you quit calling me that! Why do you call me that anyway? And don't tell me you don't know my last name because I know that you do."

Nishi shoved his hands in his pants pockets, tilting his head up as he leaned against the wall. "Does it annoy you, or perhaps, creep you out?"

Kurono frowned in annoyance. "Obviously, I mean, you of all people…"

Nishi grinned. "Then that's your answer."

"……………" Kurono took a deep breath.  _ I really wanna punch him.  _ "Well – knock it off already, it's just wrong."

Nishi wasn't the slightest bit offended. "Yeah whatever. You're the one that introduced yourself as  _ Kei,  _ remember? I just figured you preferred it."

Kurono huffed and leaned against the wall beside him. "Smug bastard. Can you at least drop the honorific, I'm older than you for starters, and neither of us consider the other as a friend or whatever – call me Kei if you want, just don't add the last part, it's weird."

Nishi shrugged. "I dunno, now that Kei doesn't annoy you that much, I think I'll keep the entire name," he grinned.

Kurono growled, "Fuck off."

Nishi leaned off the wall and waved a hand dismissively. "Your call."

Kurono grabbed Nishi's wrist before he could disappear. "Don't you dare asshole, I still wanna talk to you."

Nishi sighed mockingly. "So indecisive."

_ Really – really want to punch him.  _

__

"Hey! I think that's him! That's the one Matsumura told us he tagged."

Kurono and Nishi looked at the group of tall senior students heading their way. Kurono's eyes widened. "What the fuck? I avoided that coward all day to prevent this from happening again! And he still fucking tags me, that little shit!"

Nishi raised an eyebrow in amusement and tutted mockingly. "Kei, are you using your knowledge for self-gain? How very selfish of you."

Kurono gritted his teeth. "Shut up, it didn't work anyway! I was talking to a classmate on the roof last time who got bullied into giving these assholes money, so he tagged me instead and got off scot-free, so I thought if I avoided the whole situation this time it wouldn't happen!"

Nishi laughed loudly. "Too bad."

Kurono clenched his fists. "What's worse is that there's more of em this time too, fucking hell."

"Who's that with him?" The bulkier one asked the blond next to him, blowing smoke into the air. 

"Dunno, but he's short as hell! No way he's a high school kid!"

"Yeah, maybe the ten grader's brother…"

"Haha, well, we'll rough him up too!"

Nishi shrugged and managed to clap a hand on Kei's shoulder before passing him. "Well, good luck."

Kurono turned his head in surprise. "Where the hell are you going?"

Nishi tilted his head back and answered with a deadpan expression, "Home?"  _ Well, a motel, but he doesn't need to know that.  _

Kurono frowned. "Oh no you're not, what happened to helping me out huh?"

Nishi laughed. "On missions, yes." Nishi gestured toward them. "But that doesn't include potentially getting my head kicked in by bulky high school seniors. This is your problem. So see ya!" Nishi chuckled and began to walk off. 

Kurono whirled around in disbelief. "Nishi!"

"Going somewhere kid?" Another tall male appeared around the opposite corner with two others, making eight in total, five behind Kurono, and three in front of Nishi. "Stick around, it'll be fun."

Nishi stepped back a few paces to stand beside Kurono, narrowing his eyes at the students.  _ Dammit.  _

__

Kurono glared at the five nearest to him as he turned to face them. "Looks like you're staying after all," he told Nishi as the two now stood back-to-back, with the shorter boy measuring just under his shoulder blades. "You're wearing your suit, right?"

"Nope."

Kurono's eyes widened, and he inclined his head down. "Tell me you're fucking joking right now."

Nishi rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm wearing my suit you fucking idiot."

Kurono actually sighed in relief; while he constantly wanted to deck the younger teen, he had no intention of getting him killed by a bunch of delinquents. "Good."

"Question is, are you wearing yours?"

Kurono grinned. "Damn straight I am." Kurono glared at the five coming closer to them. "Just to be clear, we don't wanna kill em."

Nishi clicked his tongue. "Maybe you don't."

"Be serious," Kei hissed. 

"I was."

"No killing you psychopath."

"Do you want my help or not?" Nishi glanced at those in front of him; they were at least a foot or so taller than him. "Not that I really have a choice now."

Kurono huffed. "Don't kill them, just help me beat the crap out of them, and we'll get some food; I'll even pay."

Nishi chuckled. "Sounds like my first date."

Kurono growled and stuttered, "Would you stop fucking around, it's creepy as hell!"

"You're the one buying me dinner."

"To say thank you, and – shut the hell up and focus already, unless you want our next trip to be the hospital."

Nishi rolled his eyes; even if they managed to catch him off guard, they could barely scratch him with the suit. 

"Shit, that kid is probably just a god damn middle-school brat," Takibana, the bulkiest one, gritted out with a grin. "This will be easy."

The blond screeched with laughter. "Hey! Matari," he called to one of the three in front of Nishi. "Ain't you got a brother in middle-school that got beat up by some classmate a while back?"

Nishi's eyes widened in shock.  _ Matari? Ah shit, small fucking world.  _ Nishi shuffled back slightly, fists raised. 

Kurono noticed Nishi's posture change and glanced down. "Don't you flake on me, asshole."

A slight nervous grin appeared on the smaller boy's face. "The middle-school classmate they're talking about who beat up the brother is me." 

Kurono gaped. "You're shitting me, and let me guess, he deserved it?" Kurono then looked at the seniors surrounding them with a glare. "Yeh, by the way these bastards act, he probably did."

_ I should have brought my gun,  _ Nishi thought. 

Takibana and the blond lunged at Kurono, who stood with a grin on his face.  _ Strongest first, is it? Not completely original, good for them.  _ Kurono turned slightly and elbowed the brute with such speed that the other four didn't understand what happened until he was twitching on the floor, bloody face, and gaps in his teeth. The blond and the other three gasped in fear before lunging at Kurono all at once.  _ Never thought I'd say this but thank god for Gantz.  _ Feeling the adrenaline kick in, Kurono's suit bulged around his biceps as he ducked a punch aimed for his face and sent the blond flying with an uppercut to his jaw. In a matter of seconds, the five were lying scattered, bloody, and unconscious. "Hey Nishi, are you-" Kurono turned in time to see Nishi lay out a student twice his size by a violent punch across the face; it was certainly an odd sight to see. "Heh, never mind."

Nishi straightened, breathing deeply before turning to face Kei with a grin. "Did you think I was going to lose?"

Kurono chuckled. "I had doubts; you weren't exactly Mr. confident."

Nishi glanced at the five twitching in pain behind Kurono. "And what about you, I don't think you really needed my help, did you?"

Kurono looked at the cause of what he'd done and shrugged, laughing as he turned back to Nishi. "Guess not. So, hungry?"

…………………

"Not one part of me thinks telling Kato and big tits about what we know is a good idea," Nishi said with irritation as he casually picked out a french-fry from Kurono's tray, having finished his own meal. 

"She has a name, it's Kishimoto," Kurono said with frustration. 

"Whatever. If you tell them we possess temporary prescience, what do you suppose Kato will do?"

Kurono took a bite from his mini beef burger. "I don't know, I haven't thought about it."

Nishi took another french-fry and rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you; he'll want to track down those next to go to the room and stop them from their original deaths, and that, I will not be a part of."

Kurono stuffed the last of his burger in his mouth. "Yeah, that does sound like Kato, and there are events that should just be left alone. I mean, for all we know, Gantz might decide to blow our heads off if we're too obvious."

"I don't think Gantz knows what happened, but you have a point. Which is why you shouldn't tell them."

"Kato will understand if I explain about calling attention to Gantz, but as for the mission, let him help others, okay? If he wants to protect them, just let him; you don't have to like it, and I for one don't like the idea of saving the likes of those fat fucking bikers either, but that's the role Kato played, and it worked."

"As long as I reach a hundred points, I couldn't care less; because after this mission is over, that'll be your problem."

Kurono narrowed his eyes slightly before brushing off Nishi's attitude; he'd rather not argue in a food court. Kurono moved his tray from Nishi's reach. "Stop eating my fries, it's not my fault you already finished yours." It was the weirdest thing, but at some point, since the two had met up outside the school, Kurono had seen a slightly normal side to Nishi; the boy still pissed him off, but that one brick had multiplied, even if it was only by one.

Nishi huffed. "I told you what I wanted, and all you got me was a pathetic little meal that wouldn't even fill up a child."

"Gimme a break you ungrateful little – I'm a tenth grader living on my own with a fricking budget."

Kurono couldn't help thinking Nishi looked like he was actually sulking or teasing him, probably both. 

"Low budget my ass; I bet you spent every yen possible on poor, helpless Kishimoto, right?" Nishi grinned slightly in amusement.

"That's because I thought I was getting sex." 

Nishi raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "I helped you beat up that group of trash, but if all it took to get a full-sized meal was sex, all you had to do was ask."

Kurono blanched considerably. "Fuck no, you're sick, that's just – no."

Nishi grinned and took a bite from a french-fry. "Is that a no,  _ Kei-Kun? _ "

Kurono shuddered and shoved Nishi back, putting space between them. "Stop talking. Neither of us is a homo, so shut up." Nishi shrugged, clearly amused by Kurono's disgust. 

Kurono sighed, "I can't believe you got laid before I did, and your two years younger than I am, that's so wrong," he complained. 

"If you think about it, given the fact we've gone back in time, technically, you're still a virgin."

Kurono frowned. "Just shut up already." The older teen huffed and pushed the tray forward. "Eat the damn fries, I've so lost my appetite." Kurono rolled his eyes when Nishi didn't hesitate to finish his food. "I still can't wrack my brain around how this happened." Kurono scoffed slightly. "As tiny as my brain apparently is."

"Could be an alien," Nishi said casually, dipping yet another french-fry into some ketchup. 

Kurono gaped at him. "That was a joke, right?"

"Not really, you don't think it's possible?"

Kurono frowned in thought. "Well, maybe. But if an alien did it, neither of us would remember." Kurono then gasped.

Nishi tilted his head with a slight grin. "Jog your memory?" 

_ Oh, no way is that possible!  _

_ Kurono watched helplessly from the ground as Sei fought bravely against the thousand-armed Buddha. Sei swung her leg up, kicking the bottle of acid out of its many hands, and it melted one side of its body, including a few of the back arms, causing it to drop the objects it held. Kurono turned his head slightly, pain dancing in his vision, as one object rolled toward him and span a few times before settling near his bleeding stump; it was the object the Buddha used to turn time back on itself to heal.  _

Nishi couldn't believe the words Kurono spoke. "Are you saying that you took an alien object back with you, and somehow used that to actually go back in time? That's your logical theory? Time travel?"

Kurono slammed his fist on the table. "It makes sense!" Realizing the two were drawing attention to themselves, they took their rubbish to the trash and left the restaurant. "It makes sense," Kurono repeated once they were on a less busy street. "I took it, but I thought it'd be useful if I ever lost a limb again or something; how was I supposed to know I'd fucking go back in time!"

Nishi sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. "Let's say you're right. It probably worked by some cause of emotional anguish for you."

Kurono frowned. "Maybe, but then why didn't it work for me after the Buddha mission? I mean, I lost all my friends."

Nishi shrugged. "Perhaps you weren't as distraught as you thought."

Kurono gritted his teeth.  _ How the hell can he say that so fucking casually!  _ "I – lost – all – my – friends."

Nishi chuckled in amusement. "I'm just saying, your emotions obviously weren't strong enough. Something else tipped you over the edge, your own death perhaps? Weren't you standing in front of a train, just like before?"

Kurono's eyes widened.  _ He's right! Only then did I realize how important it was to stay alive, not just for me but also for everyone.  _

"I take that as a yes." Nishi then frowned slightly. "But that only explains where you're concerned; why am I the only one who knows it happened?"

_ Good question,  _ Kurono thought, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer. "As much as I would have liked Kato or Kishimoto instead of you, I hardly think we would have convinced you if it were. So no offence, but I think maybe subconsciously, I wanted you to remember your death so that you would understand, and you also know a lot more than they do; I think it turned out for the best." The two stopped beside an intersection; Nishi did not look at all amused. "I said subconsciously."

"I became part of your epiphany because you wanted me to remember my death; that's so lame; actually, that's kind of fucked up."

"When you put it like that it sounds bad, but it's true, and you can't tell me you would have listened to a single word I said if you were in Kato's situation, right?" Nishi tsked and looked away. "In any case, you died on that mission, so from there, you're as clueless as them, but I'd rather come up with a plan together. I'm telling Kishimoto and Kato tomorrow, are you helping me or not?"

……………………

Kurono took a deep breath as he trudged up the steps, heading toward his apartment. He had purposely left his ID card in his clothes, so he knew exactly who was waiting for him as he turned the corner.  _ There she is.  _ Kurono looked down to see Kishimoto sitting crouched by his door, seemingly asleep. His eyes wandered over her body; he could see part of her cleavage as he bent down to her level.  _ So hot.  _ "Kishimoto?" Kurono gently tapped her on the shoulder; she opened her eyes and grunted in surprise. "Uh, hey."

Kishimoto scrambled back and handed him his ID card. "This is yours, you let me borrow your jacket, remember? I think this fell out when I changed in my room."

Kurono smiled and stood up, holding his hand out.  _ Oh yeah, I'm a total gentleman.  _

__

Kishimoto tilted her head and took Kurono's hand. "Well…see ya."

Kurono grabbed her wrist before she could take a step down the stairs. "Wait, Kishimoto."

Kishimoto looked down at his hand, and he quickly let go before she looked up at him. "What is it?"

Kurono sighed. "Look, I was going to tell you sooner, and Kato too, but – well, can you come in for a minute?"

Kishimoto hugged herself around her chest. "I – don't think I should…"

Kurono held his hands up. "Uh, it's nothing like that, nothing weird, I just – I have to explain some things. Of course if you don't believe me after, then you can leave, but the thing is, I know you don't have a home to go back to. Am I right?"

Kishimoto gasped. "What are you talking about?"

_ Crap, did that not happen this time?  _ "I know about your other self – you – you still exist, right?"

Kishimoto covered her mouth. "How do you know that?"

Kurono stepped past her and unlocked his door. "Come in, and I'll explain, okay?"

…………………

"Well, that's about what I can tell you. It's kind of weird, but Nishi and I are the only ones who remember what happened. I know it doesn't make sense, and I think it's crazy too, but that’s basically what happened. I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night, but I needed to be sure, you know? I didn't wanna freak you out after what you went through last night with the Yakuza and the onion alien, so…"

Kishimoto took a sip of her green tea. "It sort of makes sense, you suddenly acted so calm, and Kato looked suspicious of you and that kid, Nishi?"

Kurono nodded. "Yeah, he knows about it too, that's another complicated story, but not really important. Anyway, you can stay here as long as you want – I owe you that. I was – I was kind of a jerk to you about it last time. I expected too much, kind of a one-track mind I guess. No pressure or anything, I know it's Kato you like."

Kishimoto blushed and avoided Kurono's gaze. "I don't like…"

Kurono laughed. "Hey, no biggy, really. He's a good person, and you're both suited. Besides, I have someone waiting for me."

Kishimoto looked up at him. "Sei, right?"

Kurono nodded. "That's the one."

Kishimoto sighed. "You're different Kurono, I can tell. I mean I don't know you much, but it feels like I do."

Kurono looked at the bed and chuckled. "Look, we'll have to sleep in the same bed tonight, but I'll get a spare futon or something from my parent's tomorrow."

Kishimoto nodded. "Okay…"

"We'll meet up with Kato and Nishi tomorrow at the bookstore and plan where we go from there."

………………

"There are twelve robot aliens altogether, and a boss. The boss is a massive-ass bird thing, but that's mine to kill, okay?" Kurono told the three standing in front of him, looking specifically at Nishi."

"All I need is two." Nishi gritted his teeth.  _ I can't believe there are twelve of those fucking things. I struggled with one!  _

"Like I said, the robots are worth five points each, the boss I think, is worth eight. They're quick, so unless you catch it off guard, the best thing to do is to use your suit's strength to crush em, not your gun."

Kato curled his hands into fists. "I – I have to kill…"

Nishi clicked his tongue. "If you don't wanna die that is."

Kurono clapped a hand on Kato's shoulder. "It's the only way, you got through it once before." Kurono looked at the three with determination. "We'll split up to defeat the aliens, and we'll go back together."

Nishi rolled his eyes. "Of course there's a huge possibility that it'll be just us returning."

Kurono frowned. "No, we'll work together; we'll stick by your rules and ours; we'll survive."

Kishimoto looked at Kurono. "So, is there anything else you can tell us about the next alien?"

Nishi frowned. "Bring some fucking ear plugs." The teen walked away without another word, leaving them to stare after him.

"What does that mean?" Kato asked.

Kurono shook his head. "Don't worry about it, we'll be fine. The truth is, Nishi died on this mission."

Kato looked at Kurono with slight concern. "He did?"

Kurono nodded. "Yeh, so he's probably anxious more than anyone."

Kato frowned. "Will we – make it?"

Kurono grinned. "Count on it."


	4. Nothing's changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until I had completed at least two chapters, but I was too excited that I finally wrote a new one that I couldn't wait. 
> 
> I hope to not disappoint, but here's a new chapter. I hope you like it :)

Nishi could only imagine his mother's reaction when she found his letter, and now, only thanks to Kurono, he had another chance. Nishi curled his hand into a fist by his side, feeling like he owed Kurono something, but visions of his final moments played through his mind, and he dreaded the mission more than before. There was a large part of him that couldn't help but fear betrayal. Kurono spoke about changing things, but who's to say he wouldn't change his mind when it came to survival? If Nishi got in trouble fighting one of those aliens again, would Kurono really help? Kurono knew how Nishi felt about teamwork, so it really wouldn't surprise him if he didn't. It would anger Nishi greatly if he did work with Kurono, only to have that small bit of trust broken. _All you have to do is work with them long enough to survive this mission_ , he told himself. _After that, you're free, so their lives won't matter anymore._

Nishi wondered if sacrificing his beliefs and instincts for one mission was worth it. The teen took his letter out of his jacket. He was far from his home now, but he didn't post the letter because it would just tempt fate, wouldn't it? The answer was yes; he'd risk everything if he could go back home. Nishi ignored the thought that he might survive the mission but still not gain enough points. Nishi wouldn't risk his life to save anyone, he made that clear to Kurono, but for the sake of surviving this mission for those 10 fucking points, he'd form a team, and should they get themselves killed, it wouldn't be his fault if they didn't listen to him. 

……………

Nishi glanced left when Kurono and Kishimoto appeared in the room together, and he noticed that Kurono did, in fact, have his suit on. "I still can't believe you actually survived before without your suit," Nishi commented with slight annoyance.

Kurono shrugged with a lopsided grin. "I didn't just survive, I kicked ass. And wasn't it you who said I'd be the first one to die?"

Nishi narrowed his eyes slightly before turning his head away. "Fuck off."

Kurono chuckled and then became serious. "Anyway, I think we should decide now how things will go before the others get here. Nishi, you're probably better off with the old lady and the kid."

Nishi suddenly looked horrified. "What the fuck is wrong with you? How is that better off? Are you trying to get me killed? If you think for one minute that I'm helping that old hag and the brat then you're delusional."

Kurono knew it would be difficult to convince Nishi of anything. "Nishi, there's a lot of these things and it will be a lot easier if we work in groups. You know from experience that you can't fight the damn things alone."

Nishi curled his hand into a fist. "If I team up with them, I'll be on my own and end up dead anyway!"

"They put on the suits, didn't they? You said you'd help those who fight and pay attention, but you have to give them a chance to do that first."

Nishi frowned. "I did."

Kurono laughed. "Oh yeah, you did. I'm almost sure insulting them isn't the same."

"You call it an insult, I call it the truth. It wasn't my fault none of you could take it."

Kurono gave a derisive snort. "You're seriously telling me that all that shit you spouted before was what, advice?"

Nishi clicked his tongue; he didn't want Kurono to get the wrong idea, but he couldn't think of a way to deny it. "I thought I'd be free after that."

Kurono tilted his head. "Parting wisdom from a Gantz veteran?"

Nishi rolled his eyes. "Just shut up."

Kishimoto didn't understand the conversation and the repour the two had going on, so she kept quiet, silently worrying about what was to come. 

Silence descended upon the room after that.

"You hate Kato," Kurono said after a few seconds. "And I doubt you'll like teaming up with Hojo very much." Nishi raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeh, he's the model teenager." Nishi grimaced. "And don't you think your chances of survival are at least a little higher with the old lady than they would be with either of the bikers?"

Nishi frowned. "Correction, _their_ chances are higher."

Kurono rolled his eyes. "Well, that too." Then he grinned. "Besides, she's a grandmother, so she's got that kind of natural maternal instinct."

Nishi scrunched his nose. "That's a really lame persuasion."

Soon, Kato appeared, and the four began discussing groups to split into, and even though Nishi wasn't happy with Kurono's insistence on killing the boss, he was left with no choice since the older teen already knew how to kill it. 

"Nishi?"

Nishi turned his attention to Kurono from his place beside the ball as they waited for the others to arrive. "What."

"I've been wondering something. What happens to our bodies when we die on a mission? I mean, if we're really just copies of our original, I wonder if our bodies are just left there to decompose without anyone ever knowing about it since they can't see us."

Kishimoto and Kato pale at Kurono's theory. The girl covered her mouth in disgust. "Kei," Kato mumbled. "That's really...wrong."

Kurono looked at his friends and truly wondered what he said that was so disturbing. It was a genuine question, wasn't it? When Kurono looked back at Nishi, he was surprised to see a similar expression on the boy's face. 

"And I'm the screwed up one," Nishi said.

Kurono huffed. "You get excited at the sight of blood and shit, and it's that which disturbs you, seriously?"

"I'd just rather not think about my own body lying there getting walked on and no one can see it."

Kishimoto hunched her shoulders; she didn't want to think about it either, but added, "It does give the whole ‘walk over my grave' a new meaning."

Kato grimaced. "Can we stop talking about this."

Kurono smiled. _Kato was always the squeamish type._ "I was just curious is all. It's not like Gantz gives us time to bury the dead or anything."

Kato shivered at the thought of getting buried. "Let's - just say that we disappear, and our original bodies show up somewhere...maybe."

"That makes sense," Kurono replied. "Anyway, so we're agreed, I'll take care of the boss and try to get that Tetsuo guy on my side. Kato, you and Kishimoto work with Hojo. Nishi with the old lady and the kid, then that leaves the rest of the bikers."

Nishi glanced at Kurono. "Well I think it's safe to say we don't really care what the hell happens to them."

Kurono shrugged. "Maybe not, but the more that survive tonight, the better our chances will be next time. Because trust me, this mission will seem like a breeze in comparison."

........................

Kurono, Kato, and Kishimoto stared at the four bikers as they appeared on their front. Kato turned to Kei with surprise etched on his face; even though he was aware of Kurono's prescience, it still amazed him. "You were right Kei, four guys, and they all appeared first." Kurono nodded in reply.

Nishi stood in the left-hand corner of the room behind Gantz, glancing their way. "Followed by the self-proclaimed actor and his groupie," he mumbled. "And then the old bag and the brat."

In that order, Hojo and Sadako appeared, followed by the elderly woman and Ryouta. 

Nishi observed from a distance while Kato and Kurono attempted to explain. Nishi had told them to keep the explanation simple to new players, not because he'd rather they didn't know anything, although that part was true, but because they didn't have time for details, just the basic concept of Gantz and what they should expect.

Kurono frowned angrily when two of the bikers began to laugh hysterically; he looked back at Nishi, who tapped his suit underneath his slim, dark grey jacket with a zip running down one side; it hid the Gantz suit extremely well. 

Kurono grinned and turned to face the bikers. "A little demonstration perhaps?"

Kato and Kishimoto looked at Kurono with confusion as he stepped in front of Tetsuo. "Kei? What are you doing?"

Kurono ignored Kato's question and held his hand out to the red-haired biker. 

Tetsuo glared down at Kurono. "Get the fuck away from me." 

"What, are you scared? I'm just asking you to shake my hand for a sec." Kurono gave a slight curve of his lips. 

Tetsuo hesitantly reached up his right hand, despite the protests from his biker friends. Once Tetsuo's hand clasped his, Kurono began to grip it hard. Tetsuo's eyes widened, and he cursed loudly when his bones ground together. Nishi grinned to himself as Tetsuo shouted, "Fuck! What the fuck!" Kurono let him go and tilted his head with a slight grin. 

"The power of the suit, they're important. It's your decision, your chances are a whole lot better with it."

Haruya growled and pointed at Kurono. "And look as fucking retarded as you? Fuck that! Wouldn't be caught dead in some gay-ass shit like that."

Kosuke snarled with a raised fist. "You're full of shit dickwad, ain't nobody here believing anything you said, so shut the fuck up."

All the shouting caused Ryouta to cry loudly, and the old woman wrapped her arms around him. Nishi rolled his eyes; why did Kei think this would be any different than before? 

Tetsuo sighed and turned to Kosuke and Haruya. "Just chill, alright? He just said it was our decision."

Haruya scoffed. "Damn straight. You wouldn't put that shit on would ya?"

"Obviously not."

Kato stepped forward when he saw Kurono getting annoyed and approached Hojo. "Please believe us, it's for your own safety-"

The Gantz ball began to sing, causing the bikers and Hojo to gather near it. 

"Pay attention," Kato said. "It'll show the alien we have to defeat soon."

Suzuki alien.

Traits: strong, refreshing, bird.

Likes: Birds, sweets.

Catchphrase: Ha, ha, ha.

"Is that the alien, Kei?" Kato asked.

Kurono frowned. "Yeh, that's it alright." Kurono glanced at Nishi, who turned away from him, looking frustrated. Kurono returned his gaze to the ball. "Let's do this."

………………

By some miracle, they persuaded most new players to wear the protective suit and grab a formidable weapon. The only ones without a suit were Kosuke and Kenji. 

The team was transferred from the room and scattered over the bridge close by one another. Kurono was vigilant, knowing the first alien was nearby. _Once we kill this one, it'll be a lot easier to split up._ Kurono looked over at Nishi, who had his back to the group, gun in his hand. _At least he hasn't ditched us yet._

Nishi glared down at the water under the bridge and couldn't help the memories conjuring up in his head; it sickened him. This was the place he died, cold and afraid. How was he supposed to trust it wouldn't happen again? 

"So what now Mr. hotshot?" 

Nishi turned his attention away from the river when the voice of one of the loud bikers sounded from afar. 

"We got our gay fucking suits on, so where's this so-called alien at?" Haruya and the rest of his group approached from the opposite side, followed by the other players. They stood in a closer group now, simply waiting for further instructions, and needless to say, the bikers were becoming impatient. "I'm starting to think you don't know shit." Haruya moved in front of Kurono, gritting his teeth. 

Kurono glared up at the biker. "I'm not lying, the aliens are around somewhere. We just have to stay alert and find them, they don't come to us."

Haruya laughed. "What shit you smoking!"

Kosuke and Kenji laughed with him when Haruya jabbed Kurono in the chest. "Fuckwad. I don't know what gang you're from, but your bullshit story isn't workin, so fuck you, we're going home." Haruya turned to Kosuke and Kenji. "Let's get ramen and then go get some action."

Tetsuo sighed heavily; while he really wanted to go home to his family, he had a feeling that leaving wasn't that simple. Something told him to take Kurono and Kato seriously.

"I hope they don't fucking breed," Nishi commented as he stepped beside Kurono, causing the other teen to chuckle.

Kato reached out a hand toward the retreating bikers. "You can't go! We have to work together, you'll die if you leave the area." Kurono sighed in annoyance, about ready to give up on them; at least he could say he tried.

"Stop wasting your time," Nishi said. "If their tiny little brains can't process what's right in front of them, then they deserve to die." Kato turned to frown at Nishi, and before he could say anything, Haruya swerved around and growled.

"The fuck did you say you little shit!"

Kurono couldn't blame Nishi for snapping, he was surprised the boy lasted this long, but if Nishi started killing players again, teamwork would become a problem. 

"You wanna say that again, huh?" Haruya stalked back toward where Kurono and Nishi stood. "I'll fucking-"

"Look! Check it out," Hojo shouted suddenly, drawing everyone's attention several feet away to the right of them. "Is – is that the alien? It kinda looks like the thing that ball showed us, doesn't it?"

The group of players watched it slowly make its way toward them with a strange, surreal smile on its face. 

"Wooo shit! That's a weird looking midget, what the fuck is that?"

Kurono frowned. "It's the alien."

Kosuke laughed. "That's the alien? But it ain't nothing but a fucking midget robot, even I can tell that much." Kosuke gestured to his friends to follow him, and before the others could stop them, Haruya, Kenji, and Kosuke began to approach it. 

"Look grandma, it's a real robot, can I look too?" Ryouta was about to leave, but the old lady stopped him. "But grandma, it looks so cool."

The woman smiled down at him. "I think it's best if we get you home, you can pick out any robot toy you want next time, how does that sound?"

Kato turned to them. "No one is leaving the area, you die if you do." Kato's words failed to reach them as they started to leave.

Kurono gritted his teeth; he felt like a broken record. _This is so not what the plan was! Now I know why Nishi never bothered._ With a sigh, Kei reluctantly attempted to stop the bikers from doing anything stupid since they had yet to leave the area, but a pull on his arm halted him, and he turned to see it was Nishi. 

"You're really going to help them? Wake up idiot, do they look like they give two shits about what's happening?"

Kurono frowned and yanked his arm back. "I said maybe, but if they start to anger the damn thing before we get a chance to kill it, then we'll lose our chance."

Nishi pursed his lips. "Then use the morons to distract it."

"I won't do that."

"Then let them die. They're nothing more than a group of useless fucks that will get us killed."

"Nishi, just-"

Nishi narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were different, but you're even worse than before. Even though you were a coward, at least you had sense. Right now, you might as well be another hypocrite like Kato."

Kurono's eyes widened slightly when Nishi turned to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I'll leave this to you. Deal's off. None of you are worth my help." Nishi glanced over his shoulder with amusement. "Try not to die." 

Kurono's expression was full of anger as he watched Nishi disappear. _That – cocky – little –_ "Nishi! You fucking-"

"Aww! Was that your little friend there? I'm sorry…" 

Kurono turned his attention angrily away from where Nishi stood, and his expression instantly changed to horror when his eyes fell upon a squashed little bird on the ground, killed by the heavy foot of Kosuke. _Oh shit, you gotta be kidding me._

Kato, Kishimoto, and the rest could only watch with a mixture of shock and annoyance as three of the bikers continue to taunt the robot alien, who already bared its teeth angrily. 

Kenji laughed and picked another small bird up, this time, from the alien's shoulder. "Don't try and tell us robots have feelings or some shit." Kenji began to squeeze the bird.

Tetsuo frowned. "Kenji, just knock it off now."

"Stop it!" Kato shouted. "It's going to attack if you keep hurting them."

Kurono gritted his teeth, still angry over Nishi's abandonment and stalked over to the group. 

"Even if you are an alien, you're still a robot, ain'tcha, freak." The bird squealed before its eyes burst and body cracked, leaking purple blood through Kenji's fingers. 

Kurono's eyes widened slightly, and he stopped momentarily. 

_ Be careful, Kurono. Gantz isn't the sickest one here. The sickest ones – are human.  _

Kurono curled his hand in a tight fist. _You got that right, Nozaki. Was Nishi right?_

Suddenly, the Suzuki alien opened its mouth with a loud scream, its eyes narrowing into slits.

Kurono began to run toward them. _Right or not, I won't be a coward. He's the coward for ditching us!_

"Look out!" Kato tried to warn.

Tetsuo, Haruya, and Kosuke managed to step back enough to avoid the attack, covering their ears in the process, but Kenji froze on his feet and grabbed at his face, screaming. "Fuck!" Before any of his friends could help him, a solid sonic wave left the alien's mouth, and Kenji's head blew up. 

The three bikers gasped loudly in horror and watched their other member fall headless to the ground. 

Hojo stared at the scene with a mixture of fear and disbelief. "Fuck. This really is real, isn't it," he said, tightening his hold on his x-gun. "This is no game."

Kurono ran past Kato and shouted, "Kato! I'll grab hold of it, and you shoot!"

Kato gaped in shock. "But Kei-"

"Just do it! It's the only way!" Kurono ignored the bikers' taunts and sidestepped quickly when another attack from the Suzuki alien shot forth, causing the players behind him to seek cover. 

"Kurono!" Kishimoto voiced her concerns clearly, but Kurono quickly wrapped his arms around the robot. 

"Shoot Kato!" Kurono tightened his hold, his suit bulging around his upper body.

Kato frowned slightly with a small nod. "Yeah…okay." Kato raised his gun up with a chew of his lip. _I have to shoot… I have to…"_

"Kato!" 

Kishimoto looked at Kato worriedly and ran forward. _If he can't shoot, then I will._ Kishimoto raised her weapon.

The Suzuki alien started screeching and thrashing when it realized it was trapped in Kurono's grasp. Angry, the robot began to float upwards hastily in an attempt to fling Kei off. 

Kurono clung to the alien, gripping it even tighter. _Holy shit! Why am I up in the air again! Fuck!_ "Someone shoot it!" 

Kishimoto frowned with determination and pulled both triggers, remembering the demonstration Kurono gave her while they were in a secluded area.

Kato looked at her in surprise. "Kishimoto?"

Kishimoto glanced at Kato with a slight smile. "I'm sorry. But if what Kurono told us is true then… if we have to kill to go free… I don't think we have a choice."

"Look out!" 

The players snapped their heads up when they heard Kurono shout. 

"It's still attacking?" Kishimoto screeched. "But I shot it!" 

The group avoided the sonic blasts the best they could as the ground cracked in a few places. 

"I told you those toy fucking guns were useless!" Haruya shouted. "Or maybe you just got a lousy aim, big tits."

Hojo scoffed. "Why don't you try then?"

"Cause I don't give a shit, you fucking retard!"

The group's attention was shifted to the alien once more when they heard a loud pop and an increasing scream from Kurono as he descended toward the ground. "Shit!" The ground cracked under Kurono's weight when he landed with a thud against his knees and hands, trying to lessen the blow. 

Kato and Kishimoto ran to him with relief. "You're okay."

Kurono stood up and breathed a sigh of relief before smiling up at his friends. "Thanks to Kishimoto."

Kishimoto blinked in surprise and looked at her gun. "Are you sure that was me?" She looked back at him for an answer.

Kurono smiled. "The guns have time lags, remember?"

Kishimoto nodded. "I guess so."

Kurono turned his back and looked around. _I wonder if – pfft, nah, no way that bastard came back just to help us out. Although I can't help worrying. You better be alive Nishi, just so I can kick your ass when we get back._ Kurono revealed the device on his arm and motioned for anyone who'll listen to come closer. Hojo, Tetsuo, Kishimoto, and Kato gathered around behind Kurono as he showed them the map and the other aliens' location.

"Tetsuo, let's go, we don't need to listen to their shit, come on," Haruya said loudly as he and Kosuke began to walk away. 

Tetsuo hesitated with a frown; on the one hand, he felt obligated to stick with his friends since he was their leader, but on the other… what they just witnessed was surely proof enough, right? Tetsuo sighed and turned to Kurono. "Tell me straight up kid. Are we in danger if we go off on our own?"

Kurono frowned. "Your chances aren't great. And I told you before," he pointed to the map that expanded with a push of a button. "If you leave this area, you'll die." _A t least it looks like the old lady and kid are still in the safe zone. _

"I see."

"Tetsuo!"

Tetsuo swerved on his heel. "Shut up! If you don't believe him, then go on ahead, but I'm staying."

Haruya and Kosuke exchanged glances before Haruya glared back at Tetsuo. "Fine." Haruya flipped him off. "Fuck you Mr. fucking leader. I hope you die!"

Kurono scoffed; while he understood Tetsuo's obligation to stick with his gang, he didn't understand why he'd want to. "Some friends you got there."

"Kei, are we really going to let them leave?"

Kurono huffed in frustration. "Nishi, the old lady, and the kid have already left. And we've only got thirty-four minutes left as it is, we gotta get moving."

Kishimoto sighed. "Nishi left, wasn't he supposed to help us?"

Kurono narrowed his eyes, trying not to get angry. "Yeh, but you can bet that little shit is around somewhere, probably going after the other aliens." _Dammit Nishi, we had a fucking deal._

"So what now?" Hojo asked, glancing over his shoulder to look for the girl who always followed him. Hojo spotted her easily, half hiding behind the bridge end wall. 

"We split up."


End file.
